


Afterimage

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 목숨을 구걸하지 않는 말포이, 사람을 살리기위해 목숨을 내놓는 위즐리





	Afterimage

“네가 웃는 얼굴이 너무 부러웠어. 티끌하나 숨기지 않는 듯한 밝고 열린 너의 웃음이 나는 항상 너무 부러웠어.”

 

조용히 고개를 떨어뜨려 가슴에 가득 채워진 붉은 머리를 쓰다듬는다. 헝클어져서 항상 쓸어내리기 힘든 머리카락이 왠일인지 오늘따라 스스륵 손가락 사이를 빠져나간다.

“내가 좋아한다고 했을때 네 표정 기억나? 충격받은 듯 기쁜듯 알수없는 네 표정이 좋았어. 처음엔 단순한 관심일 뿐이었는데, 좋다고 계속 말하니까 정말 너무 좋아지더라.”

시험을 보는 도중에 시선을 이리저리 옮기다가 우연하게 론을 발견한 드레이코는 책상위에 놓여진 잘 정리된 에세이를 한쪽으로 치워두고 바라보기 시작했다. 얼마나 바라봤을까 드레이코의 시선을 눈치챘는지 론의 자세가 이리저리 뒤틀리기 시작했다. 그냥 단순히 바라보는것만으로도 다른 사람을 불편하게 만들 수 있다는사실에 신이난 드레이코는 계속해서 론을 바라봤다. 소년티를 완전히 벗은 론의 등은 예전에 드레이코가 기억하던 론과는 너무 달라져 있었다.

 

자기도 모르게 붉은머리를 쫒게된 시선은 멈출줄 몰랐다. 바라보는 것만으로는 너무 부족하다고 느꼈을때 드레이코는 자기도 모르게 론의 팔을 잡아 당기고 있었다.

 

“뭐야? 말포이?”

 

론의 옷깃을 잡은 드레이코의 손을 물끄러미 바라보다가 아무말도 하지 않는 드레이코를 계속 쳐다봤다. 색깔을 정하지 못한 회색일까 아니면 그냥 파란색일까 그 눈동자가 너무 투영해서 마치 그 눈을 가진 사람의 속마음까지 다 알아볼 수 있을것 같아서 시선을 피하지 못하는 론에게 드레이코는 아주 작은 목소리로 속삮였다.

 

“니가 좋아”

 

너무 작아서 아주 가깝지 않았다면 전혀 들리지 않았을 작은 속삭임에 론의 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 기대하고 있었을까? 예상하고 있었을까? 시작은 그랬다.

“네 표정은 예측할수 없어서 너무 좋아. 가늠할 수 없어서 너무 좋아”

긴 복도를 따라 외진 교실로 향하는 드레이코의 발걸음이 무겁다. 인기척에 흠칫놀란 드레이코는 가던길을 멈추고 익숙한 목소리에 귀를 귀울였다.

 

“말포이는 죽음을 먹는자가 아니야, 해리! 왜 이렇게 집착하는건데?”

 

론의 손을 뿌리친 해리는 마라우더즈의 맵을 론에게 내밀며 말했다.

 

“어느 순간 사라진다고, 갑자기 맵에서 사라져 없어져버려. 분명히 무슨일을 꾸미는게 분명해”  
“말포이는 죽음을 먹는자가 아니야.”

 

조용히 드레이코의 이름을 맵위에 속삮인 해리가 자신의 위치 근처에 드레이코를 발견했다.

 

“말포이.”

 

해리의 목소리에 돌아서려던 드레이코는 살아남은 아이를 마주보고 섰다. 거칠게 드레이코의 손목을 낚아채는 해리를 론이 저지했다. 론의 손길을 뿌리친 해리가 드레이코의 멱살을 잡고 물었다.

 

“대체 뭘 꾸미고 있는거야?”

 

드레이코의 표정에 담긴게 없어서 보고 있는 사람마저 텅 빈것같이 만드는 그 표정을 참을 수 없던 론은 해리를 드레이코에게서 떼어내며 해리를 맊아섰다.

 

“뭐가 문제인거야 해리!, 드레이코는 죽음을 먹는자가 아니야!”  
“넌 아무것도 몰라 론, 비켜.”  
“너야 말로 아무것도 몰라. 해리.”

 

드레이코는 멍하니 론의 등을 바라봤다. 얼마나 시간이 흘렀을까. 론과 드레이코 두사람만 텅빈 복도에 남았다. 천천히 돌아선 론은 한동안 드레이코를 바라보고 있다가 입을 벙긋거렸다. 마치 할말이 있다는 듯이. 그 표정이 너무 애절해서, 그 표정이 너무 진실되어서 더 이상 론을 바라볼 수 없었던 드레이코는 천천히 몸을 돌려 그 공간을 벗어났다.

“아무도 나에 대해서 생각해주지 않을거라고 생각했어. 내가 죽음을 먹는자들을 덤블도어를 죽게만든원인이니까, 모두들 나를 원망하고 있을줄알았어. 너까지도. 계획이 실패로 돌아가고 다시 말포이저택으로 돌아갔을때 나는 죽을지도 모르겠다고 생각했어.”

얼이 나간 드레이코를 저택안으로 끌고 들어오는 스네이프의 손길이 거칠었다. 드레이코의 도착소식을 들은 나시샤는 드레이코를 보자마자 감정을 멈추지못하고 눈물을 터뜨리고 말았다. 호그와트 배틀은 서로 생각했던것보다 더 큰 의미가 되어 어둠의 마왕의 관심을 잠시 흐트려 놓았지만 오래가지는 않았다. 어둠의 마왕을 대면했을때 드레이코는 생각했다.

 

‘말포이로 죽자. 혼혈따위에게 목숨을 구걸할정도로 나는 낮지 않아.’

 

주변에 있는 죽음을 먹는자들이 말포이의 입장에 웃음을 터트렸다. 보고있던 벨라트릭스가 낮게 헛기침을 하자 말포이저택 연회장을 채우는 목소리는 볼드모트의 쉭쉭대는 숨소리 뿐이었다.

 

드레이코는 변명조차 하지 않았다. 옆에서 드레이코의 어깨를 누르고 있던 루시우스가 목소리를 높였지만, 곧 볼드모트의 심기가 불편해 보이자 조용히 입을 다물었다. 드레이코의 손을 꼭 잡고 있던 나시샤가 어렵게 눈물을 삼키고 있었다.

 

“내가 어쩌면 너에게 너무 많은것을 기대했는지도 모르겠군.”

 

볼드모트의 차가운 목소리가 공간을 채우고 두려움이 스멀스멀 드레이코를 감싸기 시작했다.

 

“할 말이 있을텐데?”

 

역겨울정도로 부드러운 볼드모트의 말투에 드레이코는 웃음이 났다. 그대로 똑바로 볼드모트의 붉은눈을 바라보며 말했다.

 

“전혀”

 

볼드모트의 입꼬리가 올라가고 앉아있던 자리에서 천천히 내려와 소매깃에서 지팡이를 꺼내들었다. 볼드모트의 지팡이가 드레이코의 머리근처에서 관자놀이로, 천천히 목을타고 가슴으로, 심장 근처에 도착했을때 저택밖에서 커다란 폭발음이 들렸다. 그리고 말포이 저택은 혼란에 휩싸였다.

“안 올줄 알았어. 너무 화가나서 날 버릴줄 알았어. 나 같은거 어차피 처음부터 아무의미 아니었을지도 모른다고 생각했어. 그때 나는 아무것도 할수 없는 내가 너무 싫어서….”

드레이코를 향해 웃음짓는 론의 얼굴에 손을 가져간 드레이코의 시야가 젖는다.

“웃지마 바보야. 죽지마 이 멍청아.”

피에젖은 머리카락이 손가락 사이를 빠져나가고, 미소핀 입술사이로 피가 토해진다.

“죽지마 제발, 내가 너무 사랑하니까 제발 죽지마.”


End file.
